The Girl With the Iron Heart
by JadeTheManatee
Summary: When troubles come in town, Santana Lopez is thrilled to put her armor back on. But when it comes to dealing with the bunch of toddlers that are the Avengers and their exhausting little friends, she wonders if she didn't celebrate a little too fast. And why the hell is this blonde chick always staring at her !
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone ! This Glee fanfiction is Avengers style, it'll follow the adventures of the Iron Knight and her fellows superheroes against some really bad guys. Most of the characters from the show are present or mentioned, you'll just have to find out who is who. Hope you enjoy the ride and thanks to my Beta I'veGottaGay.

* * *

Prologue :

"You've got to be kidding me," growled the Latina, trying to shield her ears with her pillow.

It was something like three in the morning when her phone began to ring that special ring tone. She hated that ring tone. It meant that whoever called, they called for a good reason, and it wouldn't stop ringing until she answered. You may wonder, why doesn't she try to break the annoying phone into pieces ? The thing is, she tried every time, going as far as throwing the damn thing out the window of her bedroom at the Lopez Tower complex (She had a really bad day). But lets just say that sometimes she really hated her technology for being nearly indestructible.

After a few moments of struggling between the two options _dying by lack of oxygen under a cotton pillow _or _answering the phone_, she sighed and decided a superhero should at least have a decent death and answered.

"I swear if nobody's dying I'll go all Black Widow on your ass," she snarled at the poor soul that dared to call Santana Lopez in the middle of the night.

"What a pleasure to hear your angelic voice."

The voice sounded familiar, but in her sleepy haze it took a few seconds for her to replace it.

"When the fuck did you learn how to use a damn phone old man ? And who the fuck gave you my urgency number ?"she yelled.

"Well Kurt just pushed some buttons and told me I could speak when I'll hear your voice. This thing is really slow by the way, I waited for like fifteen minutes for it to work," he said. "And Fury gave it to me, just in case something went wrong again. And that's why-"

"Wait wait... What are you doing with Hummel ?" she asked suspiciously. Curiously, she never managed to know if this chap was 100% straight or not. I mean, a guy who spends more time looking at his abs than at chicks' ass, it's just weird, she thought.

"Oh we were just chasing some super-villains together," he replied casually, oblivious to Santana's suspicions.

"Yeah, of course Trouty," she sneered. "Chasing the villains with gay extraordinaire... Whatever you like to call it."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"God no, Santana ! I swear we were after some freak!"

Hurray, she thought, he finally got it.

"The Torch and Fantastic were with us, they can assure you there wasn't any funny business," he said, clearly embarrassed.

"As if it made it any better ! It just tells me that your dirtier than I thought a centenarian could be" she teased.

The Latina surely was enjoying the conversation. Well, that was until weird images and scenarios began to invade her mind. She shivered. If Evans wanted to join in the fun of being a member of the Fantastic gays, his call.

"Whatever, this conversation is kind of creeping me out now," she said after another disgusted grimace. "Why did you call again ?"

"Yes, right. Uh, I need to talk to you and Puckerman. Is he around ?" he asked.

"Oh sure Captain, I'd love to wake him up at three in the morning, just to see if he doesn't become a little green..." she paused. "Have you lost your mind ? Do you want to kill me or what ?"

"Well can you at least check if he's awake or not, it's kind of important," he said quietly, already growing tired of the Lopez temper.

"All right," she sighed. "Don't hang up."

With that the brunette reluctantly stood from her bed and made her way to the laboratory. Sam's got a point, she thought. Puck is probably awake, working on something.

Once arrived in front of the door, she knocked softly just in case he fell asleep in front of his computer again. She really didn't want to startle him, even though he had made some huge progress about his little double personality problem since the Loki affair. After a few seconds, she heard him answer and stepped inside, finding him absorbed in his work. Now that she thought about it, it's been months that Puck's been working on something and she never really asked what it was about. She has been too busy with her armor's updates to care about anything else actually. Well, except for her parties and one night stands of course.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and remembered Evans was waiting on the phone.

"Hey Puck, Captain A. wants to talk to us a minute."

He looked up from his screen with a raised eyebrow. It's been almost a year since they saw him, and last time they heard from him he was somewhere far far away from New York.

"Since when does he know how to use a cellphone ?" he asked sceptically as she pushed the high speaker button with a shrug.

"I heard that you know," Sam said.

"Whatever G.I. Joe, what did you want to tell us ?" she asked.

"Ok then, when I was with Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian-"

"Would you stop with that ? I don't want to have nightmares when I go back to sleep," she complained. "That is if I ever go back to sleep since you take so much time breaking the news," she mumbled.

"Then stop interrupting me for God's sake !" he yelled.

"Ow, someone's loosing patience," she teased.

If Santana Lopez loved one thing, it was annoying Sam Evans.

"Let him speak," Noah said with a sly smile.

"All right," she said reluctantly.

"Thanks. So, I teamed up with the Fantastic Three so we could catch some weirdo called Forbush Man who was frightening some civilians at a bank. He claimed to be a superhero and kept saying that he saved the planet from it's end and wanted to become a member of the Avengers or else he'd blow up the bank," he explained.

At this, Santana and Noah exchanged a weird look.

"So the police called me and when we arrived, we found this giant oaf in a red suit, wearing an iron pot on his head," he laughed.

"Is this guy serious ?" she chuckled.

"He was deadly serious," he replied. "We tried to calm him down and explained to him that the Avengers weren't looking for a new agent and that we were grateful that he saved the planet and all but he wouldn't listen. Then Sebastian lost his temper and threw a fireball at his head. This guy is lucky he wore that bucket, but he still got knocked out by the shock. We found out that the poor man, Finn Hanson or Hudson or something, just escaped from an asylum," he said.

The Latina shook her head, not believing what she heard. This dude must have hit his head pretty hard. Like, he must have fell of a roof head first or some shit like that.

"While I admit your little tale is rather entertaining, what does it have to do with us ?" Noah asked slightly amused.

"Nothing actually," he said in an apologetic tone. "But what happened after is really important," he quickly added before Santana could resume her laments and yells.

"Spit it out already !" she hissed.

But as it seemed like he was about to finally say the thing they were now dying to know, they heard confused sounds and voices and he stopped talking. There was a long pause where all that could be heard were muffled voices and someone protesting. Even maybe someone snoring but she wasn't sure.

Santana and Noah both sighed and waited patiently for the blond to resume his speech.

"Stop throwing fire at me Sebastian !" someone with a high-pitched voice screamed.

"Stop being so boring and I'll consider your request," he said. The weird sounds resumed, informing them that he didn't stop throwing fireballs at the poor Kurt.

She could picture his smug face so easily she wanted to barf. This guy was even more annoying and sufficient than her, to the point that everybody hated him. She constantly wondered how Hummel and Anderson managed to stand his despicable behavior.

"Guys, try to be quiet, Sam's on the phone," a guy with a calm voice said.

It probably was Blaine, she thought, Hummel's annoying boyfriend, also known as Mr. Fantastic. Ridiculous... the Twisting Dwarf was more accurate in her opinion.

"Are you kidding me, he is trying to kill me and you tell me to be quiet ?"

"Oh come one, I don't even know where you are. Plus you have a force shield, so stop complaining," he said. "Who are you calling ? And who showed you how to use that thing ?" he mocked.

"Why does everyone have to ask me this ? It's not that hard, plus don't you know phone already existed back in the 40's ?" he fumed.

"He is calling the Lopez chick," Blaine sighed, growing tired of the situation just like everyone else.

The Latina's jaw tensed at that statement. Lopez chick, seriously ? But the worst part was that Sebastian seemed to suddenly lose interest in trying to roast Hummel, the name Blaine mentioned lighting up his curiosity.

"Lopez you say, as in my dear friend Lopez ?" he asked with his fake cheerful voice.

Oh no, she thought. But not two seconds after the sound of the phone being snatched out of Sam's hand confirmed her fears.

"Hey there my sweet taco-eater !" he greeted her in a sickeningly friendly tone.

"Chipmunk," she replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I see you're in you're usual good mood," he mocked. "I guess Goldie told you the good news then."

"Actually no," she said, ready to break.

"Well well, drum roll please... Venom's in town !" he said excitedly.

The brunette staid silent for a brief moment, her brows furrowed. Then it clicked and she turned to look at Puck who was wearing the same horrified expression than her.

Oh shit, she thought. That's trouble.

* * *

A/N: I warn you guys, this is my first fanfiction in english and I'm still a little slow so you'll have to be patient. Tell me what you think and my tumblr is on my profile.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait, and big thanks to I'veGottaGay.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Seems like the pussy got your tongue," Sebastian snickered at the other end of the phone.

Santana and Puck were still trying to process the news, oblivious to the boy's comment. If Venom really was in New York, then nobody was safe. This monster was sick, he has no moral, no ethic. She was pretty sure he'd kill his own mother, if he ever had one that is cause he surely doesn't have manners. She learned about the existence of this creature because Puck already had to deal with him, and what she heard wasn't pretty.

After another moment of silence, Puck snapped out of his daze.

"Are you sure it was him ? Because he generally morph into someone to remain unknown," he explained. "Well that is if he's not trying to eat someone."

"I'll explain how it happened if you don't interrupt me," Sam said, taking the phone back. "Ok so, we were on our way back to Blaine's lab after we made sure the police took care of the weird guy. We decided to take a shortcut and in one of these dark little streets, we saw two men speaking in hushed voices. And since Kurt is the most curious person I know, he decided to go eavesdrop on them," he explained. "His invisibility suit is really handy by the way, I'll ask Fury if he can find the same thing for me."

"It's not a suit, you idiot. It's genetic," they heard Kurt say in the background.

"Anyway," he said after a short pause. "He did his thing so we were all invisible and as we got closer we heard them speak about a project and an association or something. One of the guy had a really weird voice, it sounded more like groans. The other man mentioned some powerful friends and as they were about to leave, we almost got caught because Kurt felt the need to point out that the rich man's suit was from last season," he sighed.

Santana bit back her comment on this, not wanting to make this conversation last longer than necessary.

"Fortunately they didn't seem to notice and the rich looking guy got in his limo. But the other guy didn't do it the conventional way and he suddenly morphed into some huge black monster with a really bad dentition and climbed up the nearest wall," he said, sounding disgusted. "Like, is it normal for people to do that in this century ?"

"No it's not," Puck sighed. "You were right guys, it is Venom, which is problematic. But from what you said the bigger part of the problem is that it seems like he doesn't work alone anymore."

As he said that, everybody went deadly silent. He was right, Santana thought. Alone, he was dangerous and scary as hell, but with powerful allies... She didn't know what to think.

"What should we do ?" Sam asked after a few seconds.

"Find out who the other man was and what they're plotting," she replied immediately. "But first of, we have to warn the S.H.I.E.L.D."

The Latina quickly glanced at Noah and saw him nodding in agreement. If Puck thought Fury needed to be warned, then it was serious.

"Okay, I'll do it," the blond said.

"Perfect. We're done then. I guess we'll see you soon, ask lady-face how to shut off the phone," she said in a tired voice.

"I know how to use a goddam pho-" Sam's voice died as she hung up.

She slumped in her seat, sighing and rubbing her eyes. Not an hour ago her only concerns revolved around the parties she'd throw, the people she should invite, what dress she should wear or which upgrades were to be made on her armor. And now here she was, worrying over this new problem that could easily turn into a total disaster. Sure she was happy to finally get some action since the last time she had a real challenge was something like a year ago, when Loki tried to take over the world with his magic stick. But on the other side she couldn't help but worry, not just about the enemies she'll have to face but also the allies she'll have to deal with. Because let's face it, the Avengers are just a bunch of toddlers. They can't go a second without arguing and it almost cost them their victory last time. The worst part is that the Latina is aware she and her bad temper are the major sources of the conflicts.

And as she thought things couldn't get any worse, she felt the headache coming and let out a low groan. Noah seemed to notice and gave her a concerned look.

"You need to relax, we'll manage you know," he said calmly.

"I know we'll manage, we always do," she answered with a sigh. "But I'm not sure if I can deal with the team. I got used to being alone, or just with you, and last time we all were together we almost killed each other," she explained.

Noah took a few seconds to consider what his friend said. She was right, their first mission was a huge mess. Santana and Sam kept screaming at each other, Quinn was out of control and tried to kill everybody, even he almost ripped Rachel into pieces. What can he say, he still had some anger issues back then. But when he thought about the outcome, he couldn't help but think they did well after all.

"You're right, but look at what we achieved together. We saved the whole goddamned world," he pointed out with a small smile. "Plus we don't even know if Fury will need us, maybe he'll just ask Evans or his two assassins to take care of that."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll try and go back to sleep, I have a killer headache right now," she said while standing up from her chair.

"Oh no you'll not !" he interrupted. "Let's get something to drink, you really need to chill out before we go back to work."

After a few seconds of reflexion she agreed. "You're right, I need to get my booze on before I have to face the weirdos."

Noah shook his head in amusement and followed her to the gaming room. If the Latina was proud of something, it was her gaming room. Well, after her Iron woman suit of course. The room regrouped all of her most entertaining gadgets and the bar was always full of her favorite alcohols, which consisted in every alcohol ever invented.

Soon, the two fellows were screaming and laughing, chasing each other across the room while playing a alcoholic version of laser game.

"I'm coming to get you scrap heap," he yelled, dodging one of her shot with a pillow.

"Oh come on Green Giant, the only thing you're going to get is the right to kiss my ass after you lost !" she laughed hysterically.

With that she shot at him over her shoulder again, not daring to turn around. He may be a dick with guns, but the dude was fast.

"Oh no you didn't just say that," he exclaimed, trying to run faster despite the level of alcohol his blood contained.

She throw a quick glance to see where Noah was and let out a squeak when she noticed he was only a few feet away from her, ready to tackle her. Judging this option too dangerous to be worth a shot, she quickened her pace and took the direction to the closest door. As she was just a few feet from her goal, ready to scream victory and shouting a last time in her chaser's direction, something unexpected happened. Unfortunately, the Latina and her drunken state didn't manage to avoid the unexpected thing that just appeared at the same door she planned on going through, and in less time than needed to say "Santa Maria, madre de Dios", she face-planted the newcomer with a loud, sinister noise.

After the shock the Latina fell backwards with a cry of pain, her nose bleeding. Ready to go all Snix, she looked up to begin her vicious, vicious tirade, only to be stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the intruder.

"What the hell Fabray ?!" she yelled, trying to figure out what was going on despite her pain and clouded mind.

The blonde assassin, who hadn't even budge from her spot, extended her hand to help the brunette standing up.

"Sorry about that," she said, her face blank.

"You have to stop doing that ! You don't break in people's house ninja style in the middle of the night," she said angrily.

"The doorman let me in," she replied with a cold stare.

"Remind me to fire him," she groaned.

After she got on her feet, the Latina walked to the sink near the bar and washed her face before grabbing a pack of ice from the freezer. By chance it wasn't broken.

Noah stood there awkwardly, his laser gun still in hand and his eyes glassy. Quinn gave him a disapproving look and waited for the woman to finish.

"Why are you here Robin Hood ? Except for disfiguring me that is," she grumbled.

"Fury sent me right after Evans informed him about Venom," the blonde explained. "Agent Berry is also coming, she should be here any minute."

"Just great," she sighed before slumping in one of the couch. "Have a seat."

Santana may be kind of angry at the girl at the moment, but she had to admit she was one of the easiest to be around in the team. She didn't speak that much and never picked on her, even if she could be kind of scary with her bow and blank expression, but she was used to it by now.

They waited in silence for a few minutes before a short brunette entered the room.

"Isn't it our dear Black Widow ? It's been a long time," the Latina said with small smile.

Okay, maybe Rachel wasn't that bad either. The chick got moves.

"Hello Miss Lopez, how have you been ?" she asked politely.

"Oh come on, you're not my fake assistant anymore. You don't need to speak to me like I'm some old senile woman on the verge of death."

The ghost of a smile appeared on the short woman's lips, but it quickly faded away. Cold calculator killers don't smile.

"Right. Can we get started, we don't have much time," the blonde said.

"We're all ears," Noah said, trying to sound sober.

The three women rolled their eyes in sync. This guy can't drink.

"It's simple, Fury sent us because he thinks some serious affair is going on," Rachel explained. "It appears that the S.H.I.E.L.D has been collecting information about Eddie Brock, also known as Venom. He is apparently working with a businessman called Norman Osbourn, but we don't know if his is a threat or not yet."

This caught Santana's attention. She heard that name before.

"I know him," she interrupted. "We've been to some big parties together. He didn't seem that dangerous to me, he just has influence. Not as much as me of course but still."

The two women gave her a weird look but didn't say anything. Puck was almost passed out on the couch.

"Anyway," the blonde resumed. "Fury will be here in the morning, he asked soldier Evans to join so we could all discuss the procedure. He also mentioned three other persons but I don't remember who they are," she said with a frown, looking at Rachel for help.

The brunette shrugged.

"The three gays, what a blast we'll have..." the Latina complained.

"The three gays ?" Rachel asked skeptically. "This is a weird name for a group of super-heroes."

Santana gave her weird look, trying to gauge whether she was serious or not. "It's a joke Rachel. Their name is the Fantastic 3," she explained.

"This is even weirder," she said, eyebrows raised.

"Damn straight," she laughed. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me ?" she asked after a short pause.

"Just a little detail," Quinn replied. "Fury said something about asking some relation for help if it becomes too ugly. Apparently the S.H.I.E.L.D found new people of our kind over the year. Or maybe they created them, I don't want to know. Maybe he'll even try to find a way to make Thora come back from Asgard."

At the mention of her name, Santana frowned. It's been a year and she didn't even hear about the blonde goddess. The fact that she lived in another planet didn't help for sure, and now that she thinks about it she may have missed her a bit. Not that they were close or anything, in fact they couldn't stop fighting and arguing, but at the end it was kind of cool to be around her. She quickly shook these thoughts out of her head. The Avenger's members weren't her friends, except from Puck maybe. They were just teammates and nothing more.

"I don't think we need any more members. I mean seriously, we're always at each other's throats and we're only six. Just imagine what it'd be with new people," she reasoned. "Disaster."

"We got along pretty well at the end of the last operation," Rachel genuinely pointed out.

"Maybe you're right," she said, too tired to argue. "Now if you don't need me anymore, I'll go back to bed before I have to face the boss yelling at me for being an incompetent narcissist," she yawned.

With that, the brunette stood up, slightly swaying as she walked due to her drunken state before exiting the room.

The next morning, the Latina woke up to the sound of her ringing phone. Again. Only this time she didn't have as much patience and immediately crossed the room, fumbled with her scattered clothes, found the damn phone and threw it out the opened window, screaming like a woman possessed. Her despicable morning mood was nothing compared to her hangover wrath.

After a few moments she cooled down a bit and decided to go looking for some painkillers, knowing she'd never go back to sleep after her outburst. She headed to the door after grabbing her red nightgown and took the direction of her living-room, trying to clear her mind of it's haze. What did I do last night to end up like this, without anybody in my bed ? she thought.

Too tired to think she gave up and walked through the door to her living-room, still rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was of course a little surprised to find about ten people talking animatedly with one another in her own house. The fact that her said house was a highly secured tower only added to her surprise, and the fact that she was only wearing her underwear and a really short bathrobe added to her embarrassment.

Everybody stopped talking and stared at her, some with small smiles and some with gobsmacked or mocking expressions. Then it clicked, they were here for the operation. How come I forgot about that ? she wondered.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she snapped. "What are you looking at ?!"

With that everybody except Fury and his two evil agents looked away in submission.

"Vaya que tontos," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the kitchen to find painkillers. After she found some and swallowed it with a glass of water, she made her way back to her guests. "What a pleasure to see you all," she exclaimed with a fake smile. "Would you like some tea ?" she asked sarcastically.

As nobody dared to answer her she took a seat next to Puck and crossed her arms to show her displeasure , keeping a stern look on her face. She gave Sebastian a death glare, happy to see him waggle uneasily in his chair, and then glanced at her other fellows. They all seemed kind of sorry to bother her and it made her calm down a little. Still, Sam wasn't as respectful as his friends.

"You're drooling old man," she stated coldly.

The poor boy coughed to hide his embarrassment and looked away from the Latina's exposed body.

With another humungous sigh, she spoke up. "Let's get it over with, what do you have for us Colonel ?" she asked, running a hand through her silky black hair.

"Well first of all, you really should stop drinking that much," Fury stated coldly.

At that comment she saw a few heads nodding in approval. She even heard a male voice mumbling something like Rumeye.

"And you should learn it's not polite to break into someone's house to give them shitty advices," she grumbled.

"Your butt-chin doorman let us in," Sebastian explained, careful not to look the brunette in the eyes.

Even without her armor, Santana Lopez was known to be fairly dangerous in the morning and the few courageous who attempted to challenge her earned a hospital stay. And even with his abilities, Sebastian kind of feared for his life. Yes, not that brave after all.

"Jarvis, remind me to fire that guy," the brunette sighed.

"Will do Miss Lopez."

The voice startled one or two persons in the room but no one said anything.

"May I ?" Kurt asked, raising his hand like a schoolboy.

After a quick nod from Fury he began his speech.

"Drinking problem apart, I'm sure we'd all like to know what is going on and what is to be done about this tricky situation. But unfortunately I have an appointment with my stylist in an hour and I'd like this to be cleared quickly, as Pedro is a really busy man and would probably have to make me wait several weeks if I was to miss our meeting, and this can't happen," the boy explained calmly, obviously not needing oxygen in his body.

Everybody in the room went silent, giving the oblivious boy weird looks. Even Blaine looked at him funny, probably more concerned about this Pedro than about his boyfriend mental state.

"Okay..." Fury sighed, obviously really concerned about the attitude of those supposed to protect the planet. "So as the S.H.I.E.L.D expected, we all are in serious trouble," he began. "Some of our sources spying on Mr. Osbourn confirmed our suspicions, several criminals have recently been in contact with the businessman. We already identified Eddie Brock, Karla Sofen and also Victoria Hand as three of his partners. Mrs. Hand who was working with us was in fact a spy and reported vital information on our work and current operations to him and we fear he might use them against us."

"What information ?" Noah asked suspiciously, well aware of the habits of the S.H.I.E.L.D to hide facts from their agents.

Noah wasn't the only one to be worried about the lack of transparency, the last operation had let a bad taste into everyone's mouths. Sam and Santana didn't take the news about the secret weapons too well and most of them weren't really trusted by the headmasters of the S.H.I.E.L.D, so none were really inclined to let too much mystery take place in the operations.

"I promise you will all be informed about this part later," Fury explained. "But for now let me give you the basics."

They all exchanged looks but no one said anything to stop him.

"The scale of this affair is yet unknown but it could become disastrous and we will need all the help we can get. That's why the headmasters agreed to recruit two new agents, a brother and a sister who will take part in the operations. They of course both have useful abilities. I will also require complete cooperation from the three of you," he said to Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian, "as you're already involved and could be helpful in some situations."

After his explanation, everybody nodded in agreement, now partly aware of what was about to come.

Santana wasn't really pleased with his last statement, as she hated Sebastian dearly and couldn't stand to be near Sparkles and Twister for too long. But as irresponsible as everybody thought she was, she wasn't the kind of person to let anything get in the way of her duty.

"What about Thora," Sam asked out of the blue.

Again the brunette's stomach twisted uneasily at the mention of the blonde woman. What was wrong with her ?

"Yes, what about me?"

With that all the heads turned in the direction of the door. There, the smiling blonde goddess was standing, almost shy under everyone's gaze. And then the Latina's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
